Worth It
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Dean experiences the strangest case of déjà vu while trying to deal with a monster. A woman at the center of it, though, can't stand that. Slight Dean/OC.


_Disclaimer: I own the OC's (which, if you couldn't spot, are Baptista and her dog) and the story. After that I don't own anything… Sadly._

_Author's Note: Um… Not much to tell you here. It was written in a little over 30 minutes though, so… Yeah, that's the fastest I've ever written a fic before._

* * *

><p>She wasn't human. Couldn't be.<p>

The woman, Baptista Horren dodged everything the monster threw her way, and the monster itself, as Dean and Sam hunkered down behind an overturned sofa.

So why the hell did Dean think she was the prettiest girl in the world?

"Dean!" Sam barked, dragging his attention back. "I'm out of bullets." His baby brother told him, a panicked look overtaking Sam's normally calm, if not brooding, facial features.

Dean hit his head against the back of the sofa, wondering just where the day had gone wrong.

_I think that pie was cursed._ Dean thought suspiciously, thinking about his choice of breakfast. _Bobby's right, I need to go on some health food diet. One with vegetables that aren't red and gooey._

"Dean!" Sam shouted again as Dean waved his hand at him, peering around the sofa side once again.

The woman caught the monster's arm and, after a vicious yank, tossed the monster over her shoulder and into the wall behind her.

"Dude, she's awesome." Dean said before Sam grabbed him by the shirtfront and dragged him back.

"Here," Sam said, shoving a canister of salt into Dean's hands. "I'm going to make a run for the car."

Dean blinked and then shook his head. "Fine, I'll cover you." He had learned a damn long time ago not to argue with Sam about his plans during a hunt. That was like telling Santa to reschedule Christmas.

Dean popped up from behind the sofa, firing his shotgun at the monster, as Sam scurried out of the room, staying low in order to dodge flying books.

The woman back-flipped and landed on a table behind her, totally entrancing Dean once more, as the monster turned its rage on Dean.

_So, rocksalt doesn't work- _Dean thought, only to be caught off guard as the monster charged at him, hitting him square in the chest.

Not seconds later, though, Baptista was there, knocking the monster away.

"I don't appreciate men, and monsters, breaking my home!" She snarled as she bent over, somehow her face just inches from his even though she had only leaned from her waist.

Dean blinked up at her, trying to spot any clue as to what she was. Finally, he smiled helplessly up at her.

Rolling her eyes and scoffing in disgust, Baptista straightened, turned away, and clapped her hands twice, the sound a loud, cracking noise.

The monster twitched and then faded away, like someone had shut the projector displaying it off.

And just like that, Dean got his answer.

"You're a djinn!" He yelled before she turned her gaze on him again.

"Damn right I am, and now… I'm going to make you forget." She said, bending over once more and waving her hands.

"No, wait-"

* * *

><p>"WAIT!"<p>

Sam fell out of his motel room bed as Dean screamed the word, the startled Sam resembling a cat as he lay on the floor, thoroughly freaked out.

"Dean, DEAN!" Sam roared, realizing just how often he was yelling Dean's name _at_ Dean. "Snap out of it, dude!" He shouted, throwing a pillow at his brother.

Dean stopped thrashing about on his bed and sat up after a moment, just as confused as Sam was now annoyed.

"…Dude, I just had the strangest dream." Dean said. "There was this girl-"

"-who turned out to be the queen of the magic pie and laundry wizards. Dean, you do realize that A: You've told me that before, and B: I'm the one who does our laundry and makes sure you get your stupid pie." Sam said gruffly, pulling himself back onto his bed. "Go to sleep or get some therapy; whichever one will let me get some sleep." Sam said, pulling the sheet back over his tall form and rolling away.

Dean lay back down and stared at the ceiling, confused. "I swear I've seen her before; and how did I know her name?" He asked more himself than Sam.

"Dude! She's just a dream! Now shut up!" Sam shouted, the person in the next room pounding on the wall and screaming at them to do the same thing. That, and asking if they were raised in a barn.

Dean shook his head and mouthed Sam's words, muttering to himself at the end, "You're just jealous I see her and you don't."

Sam groaned and buried his head under his pillow. "I give up. I should've become a bartender like Jess suggested," he growled.

Everything was quiet after that, though Dean's unspoken question still hung in the air.

_Who was she?_

* * *

><p>Baptista groaned as she flipped her sofa back onto its feet. "Stupid Winchester boys," she grumbled. "One of these days I'll clear their memories enough so that they'll forget they've ever met me. Stupid blind date websites. Last time I'll trust them." She muttered as her Golden Retriever, Murrell, lay on his bed.<p>

The dog whined its disapproval at her anger, and she sighed. "Sorry, you just know how I get about them." She said as she picked up several books. "That, and I should never have to create monsters to distract them from me."

Looking around her living room, her eyes landed on a ticket stub on one end table. Somehow, miraculously, it hadn't been bothered by the fight.

Dropping her books, she went over to the table and picked up the stub.

"Ah well; at least we'll always have those three blind dates." She said with a smile.

The ticket stub was for _The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn_. On a receipt next to it, hastily scrawled on the back, the sweetest note she had ever gotten was written.

_Baptista: I swear, it's like we've met before. Like I've spent time with you before. Like I've… Loved you before. Call me if you ever… Feel the same._

_Dean W._

Baptista chuckled. "I can't wait to see them again." She said, looking at the room once more. "The damage to the house is worth it."

* * *

><p><em>Well, I'm not sure if I'll even bring Baptista back… Or if djinn's can summon things, but since they are pretty powerful… I'm gonna go with they can. Review! Please. :)<em>


End file.
